Karin or Hinamori
by SaMits
Summary: Karin VS Hinamori ! Siapa yang menang dan mendapat Hitsugaya?    RnR please?  Chap 3 UPDATE !
1. Chapter 1

Karin or Hinamori

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Karin or Hinamori © Sarah-Hitsugaya

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pair : HitsuKarin or HitsuHina ?

Warning : AU,OOC,GaJe,Typo,Tanda baca.

~Happy~

**-Kediaman Kurosaki-**

"Ichi-nii, Yuzu aku pergi dulu ya!" teriak seorang anak perempuan yang tomboy dari kejauhan.

"Hmm? Tidak sarapan?" Tanya sang kakak tertua yang berambut oranye bernama Ichigo.

"Tidak Ichi-nii, aku sudah hampir terlambat untuk –" "KARIN! Apa kau tidak mau berpamitan dengan ayahmu ini, nak?" katanya sambil berusaha menendang Ichigo, Ichigo yang tidak sadar segera terkena tendangan Isshin dan terpental ke tumpukan cucian.

"Tidak mau" Jawab Karin seadanya.

"Masaki, ternyata anak-anak kita sudah tidak menghormatiku sebagai ayahnya" tangis Isshin lebay *author ditendang Isshin*.

"Hey, kau yang tidak menghormatiku main tendang anak seenaknya!"

"Masaki, anak-anak kita juga sudah berani membentak ayahnya sendiri" kini tangisannya membuat banjir kediaman Kurosaki *plak*.

"Ayah, sudahlah Karin-chan nanti terlambat!" kata seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna kecoklatan.

"Sudah ya aku berangkat, Ja ne".

"Kalau begitu, aku juga berangkat. Ayo, Yuzu!" kata Ichigo mengajak adiknya untuk kesekolah.

"Masaki ! Masaki ! Masaki !" kini tinggal sang kakek—bukan maksud saya ayahnya seorang diri meratapi nasibnya, sambil menangis berguling-guling. 

"Baka ! gara-gara kakek itu aku hampir terlambat. Aku harus cepat sebelum gerbangnya di tutup"

Karena terlalu cepat berlari Karin tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

BRRUUUKKKK !

"Gomen ! aku sedang buru-buru" teriak Karin dari kejauhan.

"Hn" jawab cowok itu datar.

Karin akhirnya sampai juga di kelasnya tercinta dan segera duduk di kursinya. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang dua kali lebih cepat.

"Hampir terlambat lagi ya, Karin?"

Karin menoleh ke asal suara, dan yag dilihatnya adalah dua temna baiknya, Jinta dan Ururu.

"Ya, seperti biasa" Karin kembali mengatur nafasnya.

TENG ! TONG ! TENG ! TONG !

Pelajaran segera dimulai setelah guru killer datang membawa buku yang bertuliskan 'FISIKA'.

"yak anak-anak, selamat pagi" Kata guru killer itu yang bernama Byakuya.

"Mari kita buka buku fisika hal 84, bla~~~~~~"

~Skip Time~

"Ichi-nii, Yuzu, KAKEK ! aku pulang" kata Karin.

"Yo, Karin kau sudah pulang. Aku mau memperkenalkan teman baruku, datanglah kekamarku ya". Kata Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii, Yuzu dan kakek itu sedang pergi?"

"iya, mereka sedang pergi berbelanja"

"Ichi-nii, aku masuk ya".

"Ya, masuk saja. Pintunya tidak dikunci kok".

"Hey, Ini adikku namanya Karin".

"He? Kau kan—"

~TBC~

Menurut readers Karin ngeliat siapa? xD

Readers maunya HitsuKarin atau HitsuHina? x3

Minna~~ *terika GaJe*

Terima kasih untuk yang membaca. Saya masih belum bisa untuk menata tanda baca denga benar. Jadi saya minta maaf jika banyak kesalah dan kekurangan tanda baca ^^". Kritikan apapun akan saya terima.

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Holla, minna !

Gomen ngga bisa update cepet. Kemarin ada Retreat, kebetulan otak sedang tidak bekerja sama, sedang males nulis juga sih T.T mohon untuk di maklumi.

Saya belum membalas Review, Jadi saya akan membalas Reviewnya.

**aRaRaNcHa **: Arigato kritikannya. Mudah-mudahan lanjutan fanfic ini sedikit membaik ^^ Untuk Chap berikutnya masih HitsuKarin, di final chap baru ditentukan.

**Himekaaiueo **: arigato sarannya. Maklumi saya ya karena saya memang tidak bisa dalam pelajaran . Tapi, saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi :)

**Areka Tsukiyomi **: nanti di final chap baru ditentukan :)

**HitsuHina **: nanti di final chap baru ditentukan :)

**Astrella Kurosaki **: makasi cinta xD nanti ya say masalah HitsuKarin atau HitsuHina di final chap.

**Dela chan **: salam kenal juga :) nanti di final chap baru ditentukan.

**Mio "ichirugiran" kyo** : makasi ya :) nanti di final chap baru ditentukan.

**Sacha Aoi Hikari** : map ya updatenya lama. Nanti di final chap baru ditentukan.

**Greengroophy **: alurnya memang agak kecepetan sih. Maap ya ngga bisa update kilat. Nanti di final chap baru ditentukan :)

**Y0uNii D3ViLL **: maap ya ngga bisa update kilat, Nanti di final chap baru ditentukan :)

**Rin kage no kurokaze** : Nanti di final chap baru ditentukan :)

**Akira Fujikaze** : yap, benar sekali. Saya penggemar IchiHitsu ! hahah.. Nanti di final chap baru ditentukan :)

**Starstar** : maap ngga bisa update kilat. Nanti di final chap baru ditentukan :)

**siDudulskumatalaynyangrti **: maap ya kalau kecepetan. Nanti di final chap baru ditentukan :)

**Chiro d'Juniour497 **: salam kenal. Maap ya kependekan. Nanti di final chap baru ditentukan :)

**Hanaka of nadeshiko** : maap ya kalau kependekan . Nanti di final chap baru ditentukan :)

**Sakura Kuchiki Love Hitsugaya** : hehe, hm.. mungkin bukan di fanfic ini tapi di fanfic yang lainnya mungkin :)

**HitsuShiro** : Nanti di final chap baru ditentukan :)

**Unyil** : Nanti di final chap baru ditentukan :)

**Veny etico** : pasti di update kok, meskipun lama ==" Nanti di final chap baru ditentukan :)

Langsung saja ~~

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Karin or Hinamori © Sarah-Hitsugaya

The Prayer by Andrea Bocelli and Celine Dion

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pair : HitsuKarin or HitsuHina ?

Warning : AU,OOC,GaJe,Typo (jaga-jaga),Tanda baca!

~Happy~

"Kau—"

"Hm?"

"Kau kan… Anak kecil yang kutabrak tadi pagi!" Seru Karin.

"Oh, salam kenal. Aku Hitsugaya Toshiro, dan aku bukan anak kecil." Jawab Toshiro tanpa ada penekanan pada kalimat yang diucapkannya (Author: tumben ngga marah dikatain anak kecil. Hitsu: Hn.)

"Hei, hei! Kok aku diacuhkan, sih?" Tanya Ichigo pura-pura merajuk *Author di Getsuga Tenshou*

"Gomen, Kurosaki."

"Ichi-nii, seperti anak kecil saja!"

"Hei! Apa-apaan kata-katamu itu?" Tanya Ichigo tersinggung.

"Tidak tahu."

Dan terjadilah adu mulut antara kakak beradik ini, sedangkan Hitsugaya cengo.

Akhirnya mereka berbincang-bincang bersama di kamar Ichigo hingga matahari mengucapkan salam perpisahan -?- — ngumpet –plak- , terbenam.

"Kurosaki !" Panggil Hitsugaya mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Ichigo yang sedang beradu mulut dengan adiknya, Karin.

Beginilah perdebatan kakak beradik itu:

"Ichi-nii seperti anak kecil!"

"Kau yang anak kecil!"

"Ichi-nii!"

"Kau!"

"Ichi-nii!"

"Kau! Kau kan masih anak SMP!"

"Meski Ichi-nii sudah SMA, tetap saja manja pada Rukia-nee!"

"Hei! Jangan bicara begitu!" Ucap Ichigo kayak udang panggang -?-

"Iyap, seperti yang kukatakan. Ichi-nii manja pada Rukia-nee!"

"Tidak, itu tidak benar!"

"Ichi-nii… Kau yakin?" Tanya Karin sabil menyeringai.

"Ngh…Karin, jangan menyeringai seperti itu!"

"Ichi-nii, jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Aduh!"

"Ichi-nii, kalau kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, akan kuberitahu Rukia-nee!" Ancam Karin.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Jawab Ichigo dengan berat hati.

"Katakan bahwa, Aku manja pada Rukia!"

*sigh* "Aku…. Ma..Ma…Manja pada Ru..Ru..kia."

"Ichi-nii, aku menang!"

"Aku tidak percaya ! Aku bisa kalah oleh anak kecil SEPERTIMU !" Ichigo sweatdropped sambil guling-guling.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo teringat akan Hitsugaya, Ichigo melirik kearah Hitsugaya, dan yang terlihat adalah:

Hitsugaya berada di pojokan sudut kamar Ichigo dan sedang bergumam tidak jelas sambil 'berguling-guling ria' *di bankai Hitsugaya*

Hitsugaya hanya duduk dengan diam, menunggu acara debat-berdebat kakak beradik itu.

"To..Toshiro."

"Kalian sudah selesai berdebat? Aku ingin pulang nih, sudah malam."

"Ngh..? Kau benar! Tak terasa ya kita sudah berbincang-bincang dengan lama." Jawab Ichigo seperti tanpa dosa.

'Kau yang berdebat terus menerus dengan adikmu!' Batin Hitsugaya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi untuk pulang."

Hitsugaya sudah bersiap-siap untuk membuka pintu kamar Ichigo. Tetapi, Hal buruk menimpanya. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam, mendobrak pintu kamar Ichigo.

"Ichi—" ucapan gadis itu terhenti ketika, ketika ia melihat seorang bocah –plak- terlempar dengan indahnya 'kembali' ke sudut kamar Ichigo.

"ICHI-NII, Toshiro pingsan !" Teriak Karin histeris.

Ichigo diam tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Ichi-nii? Jangan-jangan—"

"Ne~ Karin. Kau jaga Toshiro sampai dia sadar ya? Aku lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan—"

"Rukia-nee." Potong Karin cepat.

"Ichigo, ayo cepat!" (Author: Rukia nafsu sekali. Rukia: Mae Sode No Shirayuki! Author: Ampun !)

"Tolong ya, Karin !" Ucap Ichigo dengan jurus 'puppy eyes'nya.

"Baiklah."

"Yey! Karin baik deh! (Author: Ichigo kayak anak kecil! Ichigo: HEH! Author: *ngumpet*)

"Karin, aku pergi ya! Ja ne."

"Ja ne, Karin." Ucap Karin dengan senyum kerlap kerlipnya -?-

-Ber jam jam jam jam jam jam jam ja— *ditendang* berikutnya-

"Toshiro lama sekali ngga bangun-bangun." Tanpa sadar Karinpun bernyanyi.

"Let this be Our Prayer

When shadows fill our day, lead us to a place

Guide us with your grace

Give us faith so we'll be safe."

HItsugaya langsung terbangun, mendengar Karin bernyanyi dan tanpa sadar juga melanjutkan bernyanyi.

"Sognamo un mondo denza più violenza

Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino

Simbolo di pace, di fratern."

"Waaa…. Toshiro!" (Karin agak lemot ya. Hitsu udah nyanyi sepanjang itu baru sadar *Author disodok sapu sama Karin*

"Hm.. Suara yang bagus!" Puji Hitsugaya sambil beranjak dari lantai -?-

"A..Arigato!" Ucap Karin memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Wah, sudah malam sekali!" Teriak Hitsugaya.

"Kau sudah pingsan berjam-jam."

"He? Benarkah? Kalau begitu arigato, Karin!"

Karin hanya mengganguk kecil.

"Sampai besok, ja ne!"

Karin melihat makhluk kecil mungil itu berlari menjauh dari rumahnya.

"Hm.. Oyasumi Toshiro." Ucap Karin sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

Ichigo dan Rukia?

Mereka lagi Honeymoon jadi ngga usah diganggu.

~TBC~

Minna, Chap 2 segini dulu. Saya mungkin akan banyak tanda baca yang salah. Kalau bener ya syukur deh. Di tunggu review dari para readers sekalian. Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

AAAAaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~~~` Kurang lama saya hiatus dari fanfiction =.=

^^"

_Bleach © Tite Kubo_

_Karin or Hinamori © Sarah-Hitsugaya_

_Rated : T_

_Genre : Romance and ?_

_Pair : HitsuKarin or HitsuHina_

_Warning : AU,OOC,GaJe,Typo(s),Tanda baca_

~Happy~

~At School-Hitsugaya POV~

Aku memandang kearah jendela sekolah. Langit biru. Aku tidak suka dengan kata 'kalau', bagiku kata kalau itu menyebalkan. Tapi sekarang aku sering sekali menggunakan kata kalau. Kalau saja, aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Kalau saja, aku tidak bertemu dengan Kurosaki. Kalau saja, aku bisa menjaga hatiku untuk seseorang. Ukh!

=Flashback ON=

"Shiro-chan~!"

"Hentikan panggilan itu! Tidak enak didengar tahu!"

"Ya, Aku tahu. Hey, maukah kau berjanji pada langit biru bahwa kita akan selalu bersama?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Berjanjilah kita akan selalu bersama."

"Baiklah."

"Arigatou, Shiro-chan. Langit biru itu akan menjadi saksi janji kita, ya?"

Shiro-chan

Shiro-chan

Shiro-chan

=Flashback OFF=

Shiro, eh?

Shiro

Shiro

"Toshiro! Hey! Toshiro!"

"Ngh.." Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan, sepertinya aku tertidur, "Kurosaki, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Ini sudah jam pulang. Nyenyak sekali tidurmu." Tawanya sangat menyebalkan.

BUKK

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya sambil meringis.

"Tawamu menyebalkan, Kurosaki." Aku berjalan meninggalkannya 'sendirian' di dalam kelas. Aku tidak tahu ada apa, tetapi rumor yang sering kudengar sendirian diruang kelas itu menyeramkan.

Daripada memikirkan rumor bodoh itu lebih baik sekarang pulang.

WHUUSHH *?:D*

Jarang sekali angin berhembus kencang seperti ini. Sejuk. Yang benar saja? Aku baru juga bangun tidur, masa harus tidur lagi? Lebih baik aku berlari daripada angin ini membuatku mengantuk.

~End of Hitsugaya POV~

Tanpa disadari, seorang gadis kecil memperhatikan seorang 'bocah' laki-laki yang sedang berlari.

"Akhirnya kutemukan tetapi belum saatnya kau bertemu denganku." Gumamnya.

"Nona." Ucap seseorang dibelakang gadis kecil itu.

"Hisagi~! Ada apa?"

"Sudah waktunya nona pulang, Ayah nona sudah menunggu di rumah."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo pulang."

'Aku akan mencarimu, pasti!' ucap gadis itu dalam hati.

~Kurosaki's House~

"Makan malam sudah siap!" Teriak Yuzu-adik Ichigo- sang koki kediaman Kurosaki.

Seperti biasa makan malam dihiasi dengan keheningan. Sampai sang ayah memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Ehem." Semua mata memandang sang ayah dengan tatapan tajam.

"AAaaa i-itu hm.."

"Katakana pa yang mau dikatakan, aku sudah selesai." Ucap Karin memotong pembicaraan.

"Baiklah. Lusa kita akan pindah rumah."

"Oh. Selamat malam." Ucap ketiga anaknya dan pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

Melihat respon ketiga anaknya itu sang ayah hanya kebingungan dan berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

~At Street~

"Kalau pindah rumah nanti, seperti apa ya rumah itu? Semoga saja lebih baik. Ah, ngomong-ngomong kita akan pindah kemana? Baka, kenapa tidak kutanyakan kemarin. Ah nanti juga tau sendiri, buat apa di pikirin."

Selagi berkutat dengan pikirannya Karin tidak menyadari kehadiran seora8ng gadis di belakangnya yang terus mengawasinya sejak keluar dari rumahnya. *ngga ada kerjaan ya? #plak*

Sengaja atau tidak sengaja gadis itu menabrak Karin.

"Hey!"

"Maaf ya, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum malaikat *Ukh*

"Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, namaku Hinamori. Kau?"

"Aku Karin Kurosaki. Sudah ya, sudah hampir terlambat."

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ya, Karin." Ucap Hinamori.

"Ya." Ucap Karin singkat dan segera berlari menuju sekolahnya.

Hinamori masih berdiri ditempatnya dan menatap punggung Karin yang semakin menjauh.

~At School-Karin POV~

Hinamori? Gadis yang manis. Kelihatannya baik. Semoga saja kita bertemu lagi. Gara-gara sekolahaku hanya tau namanya saja deh. Ukh, sial. Kalau kita bertemu lagi akan kuberikan pertanyaan yang banyak. Rasanya menggoda gadis 'polos' seperti itu menyenangkan juga.

"Berjuang!" Tanpa sadar aku berdiri dari kursiku dan mengacungkan tanganku keatas.

"Karin Kurosaki! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Urahara sensei kepadaku.

"Aaa.. Aku hanya bersemangat saja, soalnya lusa kan kita mau—" Aku tersadar akan ucapanku. Lusa kami sekeluarga akan pindah rumah, juga sekolah, mana mungkin aku mengikuti camping. Sayang sekali.

"Psssttt, camping." Sepertinya Ururu beranggapan aku tidak tahu padahal aku memang sedang berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Sudah. Anak muda memang semangat. Silahkan duduk. Untuk perlengkapan camping kalian harus membawa…."

Untuk apa kuperhatikan, toh aku juga tidak akan ikut camping. Rasanya menyebalkan! Entah mengapa setiap kesal aku jadi teringat Toshiro. Kejadian malam itu. Saat dia pingsan, wajahnya yang polos, seperti manusia yang tidak berdosa, seperti manusia yang sempurna. Lucu sekali, Karin! Apa yang kau pikirkan! Aku membenamkan kepalaku diantara kedua lenganku. Ah, sial kepalaku terasa berputar-putar. Aku rasa ada yang mengalir dari hidungku. Kusentuh cairan yang mengalir dihidungku, darah? Kepalaku terasa semakin berat. Tanganku terasa kaku. Kakiku juga terasa dingin. Ada apa denganku?

BUKK

Aku terjatuh dari kursiku. yang kutahu semua murid mengerubunggiku dan berteriak, paling tidak hanya murid perempuannya saja. Setelah itu pandanganku gelap.

~End Of Karin POV~

~Kurosaki's House~

"Dia hanya kelelahan dan banyak pikiran. Sebentar lagi juga sadar. Anda tenang saja. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Pamit sang dokter kepada Isshin.

"Karin-chan." Gumam Yuzu sambil terisak.

"Sudahlah Yuzu, Karin juga sebentar lagi akan sadar. Tunggulah." Ucap Rukia menyemangati Yuzu.

"Arigato, Rukia-nee. Aku akan membuat makan malam." Ucap Yuzu dan beranjak menuju dapur.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu setelah Yuzu beranjak menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Jarum jam sudah menunjukka pukul delapan malam, tetapi belum ada diantara mereka yang pergi dari ruangan itu. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa perasaannya tidak enak. Kejadian di supermarket tadi terus tergiang dikepalanya. Kegelisahan mulai melanda dirinya.

=Flashback ON=

~At supermarket-Rukia POV~

Aku mengambil beberapa minuman kaleng dan makanan ringan.

"Kenapa Karin bisa pingsan seperti itu ya?" Saat aku sedang berkutat dengan pikiranku, seseorang yang ku kenal lewat di depanku. Langkahku langsung berhenti. Di..dia? Tidak mungkin. Dia ada di Italia saat ini, tapi…? Apa dia mempunyai saudara kembar di Jepang? Aku menelan ludahku.

"Hinamori?" Ucapku pelan sambil menepuk pundaknya dengan hati-hati.

Dia berbalik menatapku. Wajah itu. Aku menjatuhkan belanjaan yang belum kubayar itu.

"Hmm? Kau siapa? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanyanya dengan wajah 'polos'.

"Ini aku Rukia. Kau tidak ingat padaku?"

"Maaf. Aku bukan Hinamori kau salah orang." Jawabnya dengan wajah datar.

"Hinamori, kau sungguh kejam sudah melupakanku!"

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku bukan Hinamori. Kau salah orang." Kelihatannya ia mulai kesal dengan tingkahku. Dia menarikku keluar dari supermarket itu.

"Kau Hinamori kan? Jangan bercanda! Kita teman sewaktu SMP." Ucapku mencoba untuk meyakinkannya.

"Aku Momo. Aku tidak kenal dengan Hinamori. Jadi kau jangan mengganguku. Satu hal lagi jangan pernah kau memanggilku Hinamori, karena aku tidak suka nama itu." Dia memandangku tajam.

"Tapi itu namamu kan?"

"Bukan, itu bukan namaku." Jawabnya pelan. Aku ragu dengannya sekarang. Dia ini, siapa sebenarnya?

Apakah dia berbohong? Atau…?

~TBC~

Please RnR..?

Terima kasih buat reviewnya. Terima kasih juga buat masukannya. Mohon maaf jika ceritanya semakin tidak jelas ^^"


End file.
